


Biotic Breeding

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Cuckqueen, F/M, Forced Breeding, Public Sex, Role Playing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After Commander Shepard and his girlfriend Tali are contacted by their old friend Jack to help rescue some students and stop Cerberus, the biotic is captured in an attempt to free her pupils. Now she and the commander are forced into having sexual intercourse or be obliterated by the forces. And Tali watches...





	Biotic Breeding

Commander Shepard's eyes widened as he heard a faint beeping sound as he laid in his bed. As he rubbed his eyes open, the commander stepped out from under his comforter, finding that the EDI unit by his mirror was blinking. It was likely someone calling for an update on something, but with the war on the Reapers growing larger he had no clue just which topic it would even be about.

Pushing a button on the device, Shepard activated a holo call, seeing the yeoman, Samantha Traynor, before him. "Good morning commander, I-WHOA!" The young woman shielded her eyes immediately, annoyed with what she saw; Shepard casually standing there in the buff, his deflated dick sticking out between his legs with nothing to cover up. "Blast it, Shepard, put a towel on or something! What if this were Hackett calling?!"

"He can handle it," Shepard said, shrugging it off, "a bit more than certain yeoman I know. Now what's the matter?"

Attempting to keep her gaze off Shepard's willy, Traynor continued, "Whatever...we've received a distress call from Grissom Academy, apparently there's been an ambush by Cerberus to take control of the school, as well as kidnapping most of the students."

Shepard cocked his head to the side. "Grissom Academy? That doesn't seem like such an important location to overtake."

"More than you think," Traynor said, "keep in mind that the academy is used mostly for those growing with biotic to hone their skills and, to put it lightly, turn them into soldiers for the Alliance and others to use in combat. And consider for a moment how desperate we are for people to join us in the fight with the Reapers..."

Nodding, the commander understood more clearly. "So Cerberus wants to use the students for themselves."

Traynor nodded back. "That seems the most likely option, to brainwash them into helping serve their ideals in humanity and nothing else." The yeoman sighed, shaking her head. "And we wonder why the other races of the Alliance don't look down on us so fondly."

"That's nothing to be concerned about, yeoman." Shepard said. "We'll have their respect in due time. I'm still waiting for the council to eat crow after all."

This did at least get a laugh out of Traynor. "So you'll be helping out? I worry that by the time you get there everything will be, how to put it, gone to shit?"

Shepard grinned. "Not to worry. If there's anyone that can keep things from turning worse, it's me."

Traynor smirked, her eyes looking out of the corner of her eye as she tapped her tablet in thought. "Interesting. Because that's the exact same thing I was told when the message was relayed my way."

"Is that so? And who sent the message?"

After tapping a few buttons on her tablet, Traynor pulled up an image of a woman that, despite some minor changes in her appearances, was easy to recognize at first glance. The bald scalp had some hair growing down the middle, forming a ponytail at the end. She wore a jacket as well that did more to cover her up than anything else he had seen her in within the year they worked together to destroy the Collectors. And of course, that roaring mouth fit between two dark red lips. "This is one of the teachers at the Academy, she said she knew you quite well. Look familiar?"

"All too much at that..." Shepard sighed. "Tell Jack we're on our way. Hit as many relays as you can." After Traynor saluted him, the feed cut off, and the commander rested his head against the wall. "We meet again, old friend..." he said to himself.

"Mmmmph, Shepard, who were you just talking to?"

Turning his head back to the bed, the commander watched as his helmeted girlfriend rose from the bed, stretching her arms out while her back arched, giving him a good view of her breasts as she unintentionally pushed them outwards. "That was Traynor, Tali," he said to the quarian, "we're going to head to Grissom Academy soon, and I might need your help."

"Oh, good." Tali said, still waking up while she gives the fabric on her enviro-suit. "I thought things were just a little too relaxed around here."

Shepard grinned, seeing his snarky nature rub off on the quarian. They had been dating for some time, and Shepard was finally able to convince her to take things to the next step despite the fact that removing her suit would end up killing her. They had found certain technologies that allowed them to work around such a disability, such as a device that was made specifically for interspecies quarian relationships such as this. It operated in a manner similar to her attachments that were fitted for pleasure, only it came with a special flashlight shaped device that allowed for her to feel Shepard's dick through her toy whenever he inserted his member into his own device. He could even feel when she squeezed down on the attachment, making for some interestingly fun times.

Suffice to say, it didn't quite work as well as regular sex, but as it was the next best thing for them both they had to make do with what they can.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Shepard said, helping his suited girlfriend out of the bed, "once the war is over we can have all the time in the world, and hopefully you can adjust to breathing on your home planet again."

"Once we take it over from the Reapers, of course." Tali replied, trying to get on her toes to give Shepard a peck on the cheek, even if all he felt was her helmet. "Grissom Academy though...isn't that where the biotics are trained?"

"The very one and the same." Shepard responded. "And Cerberus is planning their own attack."

"Ah, of course. Typical." Tali said bluntly. "Leave it to them to ruin your reputation."

"Just expect some old faces there," Shepard said, "Jack is the one expecting our help."

Tali paused, looking away from Shepard as she lowered her head with an aggravated sigh. "Keelah...of course that would be the case."

"I know you two didn't get along during the last mission, and I can understand that. But please, try to keep a cool head about it."

"Me? Not keeping a cool head?" Tali scoffed. "You have nothing to worry about, commander, I have noooothing against the woman that tried to fuck your brains out at every turn, the hussy..."

As Tali made her way to the bathroom, washing off her attachment and suit from the mess she made the previous night, Shepard thought to himself about all of that. The truth, while he wouldn't admit it, was that Tali was his silver medal; Jack had always been more of his first place prize, but given the state of mind she was in back then, he had to reject her advances, as it was integral to the mission that everyone remained in the right state of mind, given the circumstances. Since then, he had fallen out of touch with Jack, yet remained close to Tali, and so that relationship formed more closely than anything else.

But if he had been able to find Jack in time, perhaps things would be different...

##

“Commander Shepard, thank you for joining us.”

Shepard and Tali left the Normandy, surprised to see that Jack was nowhere in sight. They had expected their old biotic ally to greet them, as this was her request sent to them. Instead, they're met with some random gatekeeper, a security guard who had been watching the entrance to the academy for some time.

“You're welcome, although it's not all that gratious a greeting, is it?” Shepard asked, shaking the gatekeeper's hand. “Where's instructor Jack?”

“You couldn't tell?” asked the gatekeeper, pointing back at the academy behind him. Shepard and Tali looked up, hearing thunderous booms echoing from within Grissom, all while the ground beneath them vibrated. The sounds weren't so heavy that they were thrown off their balance, but it was still highly noticeable. “I mean, I can't say I blame her. These were her students, after all. They looked up to her like they were her kids, and she treated them as such.”

“You're...kidding, right?” Tali asked, her head cocked to the side. “Is this...Are we at the right Grissom Academy? That doesn't sound like the same Subject Zero we worked with all that time ago.”

“Nope, this is the only Grissom Academy in the whole of the galaxy.” the gatekeeper admitted. “There was talk of them trying to set another one up in the Andromeda galaxy, but-”

“Let's not talk about that,” Shepard said, “that whole project is a bit of a sticky situation for me. Now, as for Jack, do you know what happened with her?”

The gatekeeper stood in thought over the scenario, recalling the events as best he could. “From what I remember, she couldn't handle waiting much and went into the school...juuuust before you got here.”

Shepard sighed. “Yup, that sounds like Jack, all right.”

“Typical,” Tali scoffed, “she has to get heated at the VERY last second.”

“I can't say I fault her,” Shepard said as he cocked his rifle, “if this guy's to be believed then she may have grown a bit concerned over what they might do to her students.”

“Again, are we sure the last relay didn't warp us to an alternate timeline instead?”

The commander chuckled, “I know, I can barely believe it myself. But let's get in there and give her a hand, at least.”

“Right, or at the very least, save her students.”

“Good luck in there.” said the guard, giving the pair a thumbs up.

##

“I'm warning you Cerberus buttholes, stay the FRACK away from me if you wanna live!”

Biotic blast after biotic blast, Jack did the best she could as a one woman army, shooing back the Cerberus agents that had utmost interest in getting her as well. They even had the gall to bring along a mech suit just to try and apprehend her. While the main body of their soldiers were easier to take down without any weapons, that particular robotic attire had more shields and barriers in place than what she was used to.

“Frick, could this get any worse?” she asked herself, her biotic energy close to draining after fighting off so many soldiers on her own. It just had to happen, of course, that another three mechs came into the entrance hall, ready to help the one in finishing her off. “Sunnuva-I WAS BEING RHETORICAL!” Jack shouted to whatever galactic deity might be calling her bluff at that point.

Fortunately for her, a few rifle shots came from behind her, shooting into the glass window for the operators to see out of the suits. It stumbled back, the window shattering into tiny cracks while still remaining intact. The next shot, however, wasn't as fortunate, as it ended up shooting into the crack, breaking the glass on impact, and hitting the Cerberus operative square in the forehead.

“What the heeeeeck?” Jack said to herself, recalling her language for a brief moment. Before she could even realize that she wasn't around her students, she heard footsteps clopping along the tile floors of the entrance hall, and spotted two familiar faces, the commander and the quarian, running her way. “Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes!” Jack said with a grin.

“We'll reminisce later,” Shepard said, aiming his rifle once again. “Tali, you got this!”

“Right, come on how Chattikwa!” Tali said, commanding her AI drone. The device slowly made its way around the mech suits as Shepard, Jack, and Tali distracted them, their sights lost on the orb in all the biotic blasts and bullets aimed their way. When they realized Shepard wasn't even aiming for their operating chambers or the glass, it was too late, as the drone had ended up short circuiting the suits, making them no longer operable.

The chambers opened up, with Shepard and Tali aiming their guns at the Cerberus agents as they held their arms up in surrender. Chattikwa circled around the living agents, keeping an eye on all three to ensure they didn't try anything foolish.

“Tali, have it take them outside where the other academy staff are.” Shepard said. “At least there they'll be out of our hair.”

“Roger that.” Tali said, using a remote omni-tool to command her little drone. With the action in the hall dying down, Jack sighed, wiping off her brow as she doubled over. The commander couldn't help but get a glimpse of her backside, seeing that even with the jacket on the former Subject Zero still had little to cover her top, seeing the tattoos that made up what he assumed was her tramp stamp. Fortunately, it seemed his quarian girlfriend was focused on making the troops leave the area to concern herself with him gazing at another woman's ass.

“Man, Shepard, you always know how to make it at the last second.” Jack said with a smirk.

“It wouldn't have to be a last second rescue if you just waited.” Shepard responded. “The gatekeeper said you got here before we had a chance to make it into the atmosphere.”

Jack shrugged. “What can I say? I got a little too hotheaded. But do you blame me? My students are caught by Cerberus, Shep! I'd love to go it on my own, but...” She paused to grumble to herself, as if annoyed that she had to even say it. “I...really do need the help.”

“We can see that.” Tali said, moving back over to the pair. “Your biotic readings are a little faint right now. I suppose even for yourself it's possible to expel too much energy all at once.”

“Thanks for that, tuna can.” Jack sighed.

“Pardon me?”

“You know, because you're stuck in your enviro-suit like...eh, forget it.” Jack said, waving it off. “Not the time for joking around like that, we need to figure this shiiiiiitake out!”

“...Are you okay?” Shepard asked after exchanging glances with his quarian girlfriend.

“I've been trying to curb my cursing for the sake of the students.” Jack confessed, feeling rather embarrassed to even say such a thing. “And I keep forgetting that, now that they're caught, I can swear for real! Just hard to break EITHER habit...”

“Right, that's...yeah, that's understandable, I guess. But let's focus on your students. Do you know where they are?”

“A bunch of them are out in Orion Hall,” Jack said, “but I'm going to need a distraction while I sneak around and try to free them.”

“Let me guess who the distraction is...” Tali said, turning to her commanding boyfriend.

“Don't worry, Tali, I can handle myself.” Shepard assured her. “Maybe I can try negotiating with them so everyone comes out of this safely.”

“Not that you aren't gonna be useless, tuna can.” Jack said to Tali, smirking as she did so. “You're pretty good with hacking into things. On the off chance everything goes sour, I'm gonna need you to hack into the cages Cerberus has them locked inside and free them up.”

“That won't be a problem, then.” Tali nodded, getting right into the biotic's face. “Just watch your step along the way, Jack. Remember, everything can be hacked...and...everyone.”

The quarian then went off on her way, downloading a map of the academy and its ventilation units to avoid any further conflict with Cerberus agents. Jack and Shepard stood there awkwardly for a moment, with the commander ready to discuss something with his former ally...only for her to deck him across the face. “What was THAT for?!”

“Trusting Cerberus in the first place.” Jack said with a glare, waving her hand off. “Shit, Shepard, I know I'm happy to see you and all, but look at where that GOT us right now!”

“Right, sorry...” Shepard said, rubbing at his cheek. “Let's just get going...”

##

After the three had split off into their separate ways, Shepard looked at the schematics given to him just to see which members of Cerberus he had to concern himself the most with. “So this is the guy in charge of the operation?”

“That's him,” Jack said over the comm speaker, “Julius Grutt. Not sure where you get a name like that, but he's been put in charge of the actual experiment part of the invasion, and I'm worried he might already be taking matters into his own hands.”

“Is that why you lost your cool?”

“Aside from the fact we're dealing with Cerberus? Yeah, Shepard. The whole thing is just a mixed bag of shit, one different pile shoved in with the next. If you couldn't tell, I hate it all the same.”

Jack could certainly see the gaze in Grutt's eyes, that same sort of smugness that was present in most that believed in Cerberus's beliefs of human superiority. He's pretty sure that it's a permanent look as well, seeing as Miranda could be seen wearing such a smile even to this day, when she had turned herself against the group. “I think we can all relate a little bit, Jack. Are you getting to Orion Hall okay?”

“Yeah, I'm in the vents, just trying to keep my cool. But it's hard not to think about the kids, Shep. And the heat in here, it's just getting me all the more boiled up.”

“Just try not to lose yourself until the time is right,” Shepard ordered, “free the students, then get pissed off.”

“Sure, sure.” Jack said. As Shepard stood outside of the hall where the students were being held, there was an awkward pause between them while the commander awaited his cue. “So...how's her pussy?”

Shepard's eyes widened at the blunt nature of that question. “I'm sorry?”

“How. Good. Is. Her. Puss.” Jack said, her cunning voice coming in clearly through the channel. He was a little happy that they didn't need Tali right away, otherwise he would have told her to keep the comm channel on. “I mean you've fucked. Don't lie to me.”

“Yes...but no.” Shepard said, uncomfortable with the topic going this route between him and his one-time crush. Because of how necessary her suit is, and with no permanent cure found, Tali can't leave it...”

“So what, you guys take up celibacy or something?” Jack cackled.

“No, we have this device that...well, she can feel me, but I'm not actually inside her, but it's close...”

Jack laughed even louder. “So you've never actually been IN her?! Shep, for the love of FUCK, tell me you've at least put your dick in a girl before! I have a lot of doubt that THE Commander Shepard doesn't fuck!”

Shepard groaned to himself. “Let's talk about this later, Jack.” he said. “You're going to blow your cover if you keep this up.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Jack said, calming down from her high. “Hoo, I might've wet myself a little.”

“JACK...”

“Okay! Just go in and do the thing! Give me time to save the children!”

Shepard nodded, making his entrance inside the hall, finding Grutt talking to one of the many Cerberus soldiers inside, as if commanding him to do something. As the commander walked further into the room, he looked straight on at the scientist, ignoring the numerous guns that were fixed right on him. Grutt held his hand up high, signaling the gunmen to hold their fire. “Well, if it isn't the Commander Shepard. How lovely for you to stop by and give us your attention.”

Shepard nodded, locking eyes with the brash scientist. “Let me guess, you think this is some kind of honor for me to be here, that I'd give you the time of day out of an otherwise busy schedule thanks to the Reapers, and that you're going to be the one to cement your name in history by taking down someone who's on as high of a pedestal as I am. Did I miss anything in that?”

Grutt chuckled, shaking his head. “How brave of you, to joke in a time like this.”

“I'd call it exuding confidence,” Shepard retorted, “now where are the students? I've been told they'd be found in here. And I'd guess you would be watching them closely.”

As she crawled through the vents, Jack looked around at the hall, seeing Shepard discussing things with Grutt as she continued her mission. However, after glancing around the room a little further, she noticed something was off. The cages that Cerberus had set up had normal steel bars. If they were electrically charged, she could understand the students keeping their distance, but there's nothing on them to indicate that they're even charged with power. Much more concerning, there are no shadows, nobody watching to see what Shepard would be doing in order to free them from their prisons and avoid a life of brainwashing from Cerberus and The Illusive Man.

“Oh, Shepard...” Grutt laughed, his voice echoing into Jack's comms. “I don't know where this information was handed to you, but we did tell some of our agents the wrong information, on the off chance they were caught or killed. Did you really think we didn't have a backup plan?”

“They're not here!” Jack gasped upon realization. Shepard heard her, trying to keep his gaze before Grutt to avoid distraction from the biotic.

“Jack, keep calm...” Shepard whispered.

“Where the fuck are they, Shepard...” Jack growled, her voice obviously growing with fury.

“Jack, we'll get them, relax.”

“They're just kids, Shepard.”

“Jack-”

“If they touch a goddamn hair-”

“JACK!”

With little warning, the biotic blasted her way through the vent, roaring with fury as she drew the attention of the Cerberus agents. Shepard readied his shotgun for an attack, prepared to go down fighting the onslaught of soldiers ready to take his head, but once more Grutt raised his arm. "Let the gas handle her."

On command, one of the Cerberus gunmen pointed a rather innocent looking pistol at Jack, aiming right for her forehead. The biotic is hit directly, with a canister breaking against her skull, releasing a blue gas that forces her to choke on the new toxin spreading within her area. Even swatting away at the gas did little to help her, as she had already been made weaker by the substance.

"Jack!" Shepard shouted in a somber tone. Pointing his shotgun at Grutt, the commander growled, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you where you stand!"

"Simple, Shepard." Grutt said with a laugh. He looked around at the gunmen surrounding them, their shotguns and rifles aimed still at the commander while two men in hazmat suits tend to the weakened biotic, dragging her over to where they stand in the hall. "Because I have my own desires, and I want to see them set out for myself."

"Desires?"

"Yes, Shepard, MY desires!" The two members of the hazmat team drag Jack over, tossing her to the floor right where Shepard stood. The biotic looked as though she were worn down and exhausted, sweating bullets while she looked at the commander with the same thirst in her eyes as a human lost in a desert. Her cheeks turned red, with Subject Zero clearly showing a sense of humiliation bow that she's been stripped naked in front of dozens of gunmen while one of her flirtatious crushes stares down at her with an uncertainty in his eyes. "You see, commander, I know how this will go down. You and I exchange words, you fire the first shot, somehow manage to kill all of my men despite clearly being outnumbered, and then you get to me at the end of it all, shoot me down, and end our time not only at the Academy, but in the galaxy as well."

"So you're trying to delay the inevitable," Shepard reasoned, "But by throwing Jack my way? And in this state?"

"Because I want to see the ULTIMATE human life form be inseminated before my very eyes, commander!" Grutt shouted, laughing vehemently. "The most infamous of commanders in the Alliance, and the most powerful biotic across the galaxy? Imagine the child that would bare!"

"You…want us…to FUCK?!" Jack growled, leering back at Grutt. She tried to shoot for a biotic blast, but even throwing her arm in the scientist's direction was too much, as she ended up laying on the floor. "D-Dammit…"

"Yes, of course that's what I want! And of course ONE of you was going to be a threat, so we had to neutralize you as best we could…"

The two were wrestling with their consciences as they stared at one another. Even though they looked as though they hated the situation, they secretly appreciated Grutt, as it was something they had both wanted, to sleep with one another. Jack was rather envious of Tali getting Shepard's attention, wishing she could have felt the commander penetrate her instead. She made no bones about it, always flirting with him at every turn she could. Though she never understood why he turned her down, from her angle she could see that the interest was rising up…

As for Shepard himself, he had already formed a relationship with Tali, and while the sex wasn't what he had hoped, it was still something until she could adjust to proper oxygen back home. And yet here was Jack, presented to him in a manner that demanded he rape her before dozens of Cerberus soldiers all just to appease the mind of, putting it lightly, a fucking lunatic. Yet he could see the look in the biotic's eyes, trying not to smirk over how hard they begged for her to be ravished by him. Her hips even twitched, trying her best not to present to Shepard while they play up the unconventional vibe the scientist was clearly desiring.

"If this…if any of this…is what will make sure you don't harm those students…" Shepard said, dropping his weaponry on the floor, "Then I'll do it. Jack is clearly not in her right state of mind, after all."

"Wh-what?!" Jack gasped, scooting on her butt to back away from Shepard. "N-no, I can't! I'm not…this isn't right! Commander, you wouldn't do this! That's not like you!" With Grutt not paying her attention, only taking joy from her denial, Subject Zero winked at her former superior, just to show that she's going along with the ride.

"Sorry, Jack," he said, his armor slowly dropping from his attire underneath, "But if you want to save the kids, this is what it's going to take."

"Shepard, please!" Jack begged, sounding fully convincing to the commander. He almost wondered if she had been taking acting lessons, or had been on the streets long enough to learn how to play the victim and fool her prey. The sniffling and shivering breathing certainly sounded real enough to him. "Don't do this, there has to be another way!"

Shepard shook his head, finally pulling out his dick from the tight fabric he had worn under his armor. "In all my years of training, this isn't a scenario where they teach for multiple options. So you might as well just take it, Jack!" Shepard growled as he grabbed Jack by the sides of her shaved scalp, pulling her into his thick and long dong with her lips managing to get halfway down what must have been ten inches before she gagged on it. She knew in her mind and in her pussy that the commander was packing, and she was thankful to be proven right in that regard.

Grabbing hold of her mohawk ponytail, the commander wrapped it once around Jack's throat, the biotic grabbing onto it to refrain from making it a complete choking hazard on herself. She loved how rough Shepard was being with her right out of the gate, hoping for more from her former superior. As he held onto the hair, the commander bucked his hips into Subject Zero's face, hearing her cough and hack as she was forced to take in more of his boner. She wanted to ask for more, getting off on this kind of aggressive behavior, but they knew they had to play up the act for the scientist's amusement. For all the dominance she had shown in past relationships and one night stands, Jack had to play the submissive in distress bow more than ever in her life.

When Shepard's crown hit her back throat, Jack ended up coughing so hard that her spittle went flying out, splattering itself against Shepard's cock and groin. The commander laughed, showing off his pearly whites as his other hand held her buzzed sides close, jutting harder and harder into the biotic until she started to form tears in the ducts. Lucky for him he was aware of them being crocodile tears, only a means of significance that Subject Zero was getting pleasure from such oral pleasure. "Talk forgive me…" Shepard grunted silently.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Grutt barked. "That is most certainly not how you make babies! I should know, I'm a scientist!"

"Have you never heard of foreplay, Grutt?" Shepard asked with a wicked grin. "The good stuff comes later. You gotta really get into the feel of things before you slip it right in! Or does your science lack sexual education?" The Cerberus employee leered at the commander, uncertain if that truly was an insult worth killing him over.

Shepard brought his attention back to Jack, who only had a second to catch her breath. When he bucked harder to bring his full cock inside her mouth, the biotic had already started to drool, her lower lip and chin had been covered in the stuff with more still inside her mouth. She had refused to swallow all of her saliva, as if intentionally doing so for the sake of lubricating the commander, as well as playing up her position in the act. Again, Shepard wondered if she had experience with this scenario before, thinking it less an act to attract people and more a means of roleplay. Then again, given her heavy tattoos and the bald head when he first met her, he supposed that there's a lot to Jack's wild side he never really considered.

Jack played her part well, trying to force herself back from Shepard a few times while he held her close, forcing her to go all the way down his lengthy cock. He exhaled through gritted teeth, forcing his hips into her face while making sure his rod stretched out her throat to the best of its ability. He could see Jack's face slowly turning a light shade of blue, ready to let go of her hair and free it from around her throat. The biotic shook her head no, lightly enough that nobody in Cerberus saw this, wanting to go just a bit longer like this. She had to remind herself that it was especially why she grew her hair out like that.

More of her saliva spat from Jack's mouth, the biotic doing her best to show off how the commander's treatment of her was not what she was into, even if she enjoyed it far too much. The fact her juices were slowly dripping out of her snatch didn't go unnoticed by Cerberus, but that just couldn't be helped. She was becoming aroused by the commander's dominance over her, and wouldn't want it any other way.

"Just look at you, you slut!" Commander growled through his teeth. "You're pussy is getting wet just by swallowing my dick down your whore hole! You love that I'm taking your throat and turning it into my own cock cozy, aren't you!" Jack tried to respond, her voice garbled thanks to the bobbing member moving about inside her throat. It made it hard to speak, especially since her jaw was stretched to its limit. More drool escaped over her lips, cascading down to her chin while she tried to use her hands to keep away from his crotch once again. She actually was thankful that the gas weakened her, otherwise she might have accidentally shot Shepard with a few biotic blasts by now.

Shepard cackled like a comic book villain, getting a good glimpse of his member when it came out of Jack's mouth. Her dark lipstick stained his skin, leaving a ring that faded back thanks to her excessive drooling. He never saw someone get so caught up like this in being simulated in a rape motion, but he was loving the way she played her part, moreso than he imagined he would. He just loved being tough and aggressive when it came to his partners, but for her to make him feel like the bad guy in a role for a change, it had definitely sparked something in him.

Popping his rod from Jack's mouth, Shepard gave her a moment's reprieve, grasping at her throat while her eyes widened. She still wanted more from him, willing to be choked by such a massive schlong until her face turned deep purple, but she supposed they still had a lot to do. The biotic almost forgot they were doing this all to appease some stupid scientist and not just for her own pleasure. She could handle it; this wasn't even the largest audience she gathered, recalling a donkey show she performed once on Omega...

“You feeling good, you little slut?” Shepard asked, slapping his hand lightly against Jack's cheek. The biotic looked up at him with a defenseless expression, her mouth still open while strings of drool hang from her chin. “You liked having that big cock in your throat, didn't you?”

“Shepard, stop...” Jack pleaded, her voice cracking as though she were about to bawl her eyes out. “I can't take much more of this...”

Again, the commander laughed as though her were a bad guy in a campy movie, taking an unusual amount of enjoyment in doing so. “Fine, your mouth is gonna get some rest. But I got two other holes that need work, and he especially wants me to use one of them and use it like a cum dump.” The commander pushed Jack onto her back, the biotic woman trying to push herself back up. But before there was any opportunity to do so, Shepard made sure that the former Subject Zero lay on her side, kneeling between her legs while raising the one up to his shoulder. His girthy cock managed to push between her folds with ease, with Jack's maw opening as wide as it can, the fear and pain in her eyes actually being legitimate as the commander's cock stretched her tunnel out in the name of plowing her outright.

“Oooooh my FUCK!” Jack shouted, her voice coming off hoarse after her throat's reaming. Shepard grinned as he looked at Jack's face, hearing her whimper and sniffle as his rod journeyed through her vaginal canal, with the flesh bell making its way to her cervix. While Shepard would commend the biotic for her performance, this truly was a case of method acting, as no other boner she felt before could match what she had received from someone as human as Commander Shepard. “It's so big! It's so FUCKING BIG! OOOH, it's tearing me apart!” Jack bit on her knuckle, groaning with displeasure while her pussy did its best to adjust to the large size brought upon her by the Alliance commander.

Grutt was pleased, watching from the distance as Shepard and Jack were doing their business before them. The scientist couldn't help but chuckle, amazed that anyone would actually be so willing to try and conceive the ultimate lifeform just for their own survival. Even the soldiers enjoyed themselves, so much so that they dropped their weapons, well aware that the odd pair were going to be occupied with one another for a good while.

“Just fucking say it, you breeding factory!” Shepard groaned into Jack's ear. “You want me to pour my dick juice inside your baby maker and give you my children! You want my offspring so bad!”

“I don't know what you're talking ab-AGH!” Jack screamed as Shepard pounded harder into her snatch, his crown jabbing away at her cervix as it tried its best to burrow into her reproductive organs. He even switched positions, laying behind her while holding her leg up in the air for the best possible access to her muff. The biotic bit her lower lip, breathing through her mouth regardless as her eyes rolled back from the strain of having such a giant slab of meat filling her up. Trying her best, Jack clamped down on Shepard's dick hoping that it would help to loosen herself up, but it only ended up causing the walls to pound with the throbbing veins of his dick as they filled with blood. She lost her grip, although she did feel somewhat looser against the commander's cock.

More surprising to the already badass biotic, the commander dug his teeth into her neckline, sinking into her skin while very much leaving marks from his pearly whites into one of her tattoos. She whimpered in a way that failed to mask her pleasure in the act, enjoying every moment Shepard was rough with her, even as he continued to leave his marking on her neckline.

To Jack's surprise, Shepard was very adamant until now about cumming inside her, likely trying to leave it all for when he eventually broke through the cervix, leaving him more capable of dumping his load inside his biotic ally. By this point, she didn't care when and where he did it, she just wanted to feel his creamy goodness fill her up multiple times over until she couldn't even hold anymore, even if it meant stretching her body out to hold it all within her. The thought, combined with the relentless reaming the commander put upon her, caused Jack to cry out, her juices sputtering out around Shepard's rod. A lot of the soldiers had a cackle, seeing the once thought tough biotic basically wetting herself, even if it was in response to the arousal of such a big dick, but Jack didn't care. She was enjoying the reaming by Shepard, but loved the attention her actions provided.

“God you're fucking filthy.” Shepard laughed, giving Jack's backside a good slap. It rippled around his palm, getting a proper feel for how has ass felt with all that ink slung around it. “You got wet just from my big fat dick filling your pussy up. I bet you're really happy about that...”

“I'm not...” sobbed Jack, fanning her face as her tears ran down her cheeks. Again she felt a hard pleasure run through her body, so satisfied with her orgasm that she couldn't help but cry over how happy she was to do so. She looked at Shepard, begging for more, to which he was more than happy to do so with her. “You don't have to do this anymore...” Jack said to keep her performance in Grutt's mind.

“Oh, I do!” said a happy Shepard. “Just watch me do it!” Shepard growled as he rammed into Jack's snatch once more, holding his hips against her backside as he released his fluids inside her snatch. Jack screamed through closed lips, her eyes widening as she felt the release of his seed within her snatch. She could feel how it tried to blast into her cervix, only bouncing off rather than managing to squeeze inside. The Cerberus soldiers and Grutt saw Shepard's cum escape her snatch, making a messy pool of the substance that mixed in with Jack's fluids. Even when he was completely done with such a release, Jack knew he wasn't done; somehow, his dick remained at its fullest erection, unwilling to go flaccid. “Shepard, you can't possibly still be willing to go...” Jack said, both stunned and amazed at the same time. Recalling her role, she added, “Please, I think once was more than enough...”

Ignoring her false plea, the commander shoved Jack over until she rolled onto her knees, too weak from the orgasm to even try and fake a struggle. The commander then squatted behind the biotic, grabbing her by the hips and wrapping his arms around her torso. He pulled her back into his staff, which slid between her meat curtains once again, this time with slippery ease. Jack growled through clenched teeth, staring forward at the multitude of Cerberus agents as they laughed at the face she was making. Her fluids spurt out, only a light amount this time, due to the way Shepard's dick ran over a particularly squishy region of her inner pussy. His crown made its way to her cervix yet again, only this time he managed to squeeze into the hole, finally entering her reproductive region. He was happier to feel himself get that far than he thought he would be, although that may have something to do with how long it had been since he had put his dick inside an authentic pussy. Not that the method he and Tali had was terrible, but that wasn't where his mind needed to be right now.

With his erection finally penetrating the womb, Commander Shepard pushed his hips as hard as he could into Jack's backside, teeth clenched together while he rested a hand on her ass cheek. He grabbed at her ponytail once again, gripping it tightly while pulling back only hard enough that the female biotic's head tilted back, her eyes rolling from even the lightest force coming from Shepard. She expected harsher treatment from him once he grew closer to a second climax, and couldn't wait for it to happen.

And yet in all of this, she couldn't help but feel as though they had forgotten something...

##

“Ugh, finally!”

“Hey, what are you-GAH!”

Just as she managed to push out the guard for the ventilation unit leading to the security room, Tali blasted from her shotgun, already prepared for anyone that would try to take her out. Luckily it was a Cerberus agent, with the actual academy staff tied up not too far from the console that operated the cameras and other such security units. After freeing the security team and telling them to run, the quarian went to the console, sitting on the rolling chair and looking at the cameras to see what she could find. “Let's see, I know Jack mentioned the kids were in Orion Hall, but where are...AHA!” She pinpointed the camera that showed the imprisoned students, who were in a room different from their actual location. The Cerberus guards were on standby, keeping an eye on the cells the agency had brought with them to hold the young biotics within.

“That shouldn't be too much trouble to break through. Chittakwa!” The drone came out when Tali called for its name, awaiting further instructions. “You should be able to do this without my help. Use the map to locate that room,” she pointed to the monitor featuring the captives, “and break into the cells to get them loose.” The drone gave a nod before flying off, leaving Tali to hack away at the console and see what else she needed to save the school from in terms of Cerberus and their large numbers. But something distracted her, now that the main objective was out of her hands; what was actually going on in Orion Hall, where Jack and Shepard were heading, if the students weren't in there?”

“Oh, Keelah...what the fuck did you get yourself into this time, Shepard?” Upon zooming in with the camera, the quarian could see that the soldiers were circled around, though even for their more advanced technology, the lenses still weren't able to give off a proper HD quality, thus she couldn't exactly see what it was that they were staring at. “Gah, where's another camera I can survey...?”After switching angles, Tali could get a good glimpse of just what everyone was staring at; her boyfriend, Commander Shepard, squatting behind Jack, the two of them bare naked while her beau had his dick shoved inside her pussy while he wrangled her hair like a leash. She could only see from behind the commander, getting a good glimpse of his hard ass while his balls swung between his legs, but she recognized it all the same. At first, she felt a little heartbroken, that Shepard would betray her like this. But considering the large audience they had before them, she had to hope that it was merely blackmail of some kind.

“That's it, that has to be it...” Tali said to herself, growing both concerned and angry at the same time. The two almost looked as though they were thoroughly into it, especially when Shepard pulled back on Jack's ponytail, bringing her back against his chest before he sank her teeth into her neckline, which caused Jack to tremble and quiver, or at least from the angle the quarian could see them from. What she could definitely see was that the biotic was trickling out fluids from her snatch, likely enjoying the gruff behavior that Tali only wished she could experience. But all they could do thanks to her enviro-suit was just play through a stupid device rather than enjoy the reaming the biotic slut was getting. “The slut...” Tali grumbled.

And yet, she couldn't help but be aroused, seeing just how truly wonderful Shepard was at plowing another woman.

“Ugh, it server her right, that stupid back alley bitch.” Tali groaned, her hands reaching right down to the codpiece of her enviro-suit. Her eyes remained glued on the monitor, despite all the mayhem going on elsewhere around the academy thanks to Cerberus and their takeover. Her breathing grew heavy as she rubbed away at her crotch, watching along as Shepard and Jack continued to display such a fierce and passionate moment together, all while every eye is on them. They didn't even seem to think to themselves that their quarian belle could be watching, remaining blissfully unaware that she was envisioning a hate fuck between herself and Jack. At the very least she could force some revenge on the biotic, assuming she could hack her body so as to power down her abilities, and then use the biggest attachment she had, wear it like a harness, and show Jack what it means to truly get ravaged.

Speaking of her attachments, Tali pushed the button on her omni-tool that allowed her to turn the device on, shivering the very second it started to vibrate inside her muff. Her teeth clenched together while her hands reached right for the arm rests on her chair, forcing her back against her seat while she let the vibrating toy do its dirty work. Her eyes remained on the monitor as she watched Jack crawling around on the floor, moving in circles while Shepard remained behind her, his dick still slotted between her meat curtains. She couldn't see the yelling Shepard was making, thanks again to the quality of the video, but given how Jack's lips moved she could only assume that he demanded she bark like a dog, or perhaps was begging for more. It was hard to tell.

“Ohhh, Keelah, keep acting like a bastard to her, Shepard...” Tali sighed, trying to keep her eyes open as she became too relaxed from the attachment's humming function. “It serves her fucking right for how she treated everyone on that mission...make her feel the verbal abuse she gave a good amount of us...mph...”

As Tali continued to enjoy the show, her hands couldn't help but act on their own due to the arousing endorphins released thanks to her toy. She played with her mounds, humming deeply while she felt her nipples poking against the fabric. Her thumbs pushed right up against them, causing herself to suck on her lower lip due to the sensitive touch. “Ah, you girls don't get that same level of attention as the rest of me, do you?” she asked herself. “Someday, you'll be able to frolic more publicly, like that bitch Jack is right now...” She smiled, thinking about how hot it made her to see Shepard snap on her like he currently was.

Tali's thighs soon squeezed together, the attachment vibrating long enough to create friction against her vaginal cavern. She had considered intensifying the vibrations just a bit more, but soon felt that her odd desire of watching Jack get her just desserts, as well as seeing just how good a fuck Shepard was without using a device, just made her feel so good all over. She almost wished she could tear into her suit and play with her own pussy, the only thing holding her back being how necessary the whole thing was for her to survive off of. She inhaled deeply, exhaling soon after, with her breath fogging up the visor on her helmet. She was close to reaching her orgasm, unable to hold herself back despite still enjoying the scene of her commanding boyfriend treating Jack like dirt. It was too much fun to waste an orgasm on...

“Maybe I'll try to...have two before I get back...to business...” Tali panted, her voice rising higher in pitch as she arched her back. Her ass squirmed around on the seat of her chair, aiding her vibrating toy in creating further friction in her loins. Her body squirmed in an oddly rhythmic fashion, working hard to earn that climax. She poked her nipples down into her mounds while her thighs rubbed together, doing the best she could to get that release.

When it finally arrived, Tali flung her head back, screaming into the ceiling of the security room as her fluids broke out of her snatch, doing little else but wetting her enviro-suit's fabric. She quivered while whining through her teeth, feeling the aftermath of what she could otherwise describe as the most blissful ejaculation of her life. There did appear to be an excessive amount of her fluids, which clung to the leather of the desk chair she sat on while most of the juices dripped onto the floor.

Having the energy to turn off her attachment through the omni-tool, Tali took a moment to sigh, happy with her climax. It may not have been delivered to her by Shepard directly, but watching him work his magic on Jack was enough to make her feel spent.

“I just have to hope I get the energy back in time to help them...” Tali said with an exasperated tone. "Unless…Chittakwa, I might need to ask another favor of you."

##

The last five minutes were perhaps some of the best in Jack's life. The instructor had a big grin on her face, no longer caring if Grutt saw it or not. The commander had just forced her to crawl around while his dick was still inside her snatch, made her cum a second time, and even demanded she barked like a dog, doing so with passion while making it sound like she did it unwillingly. It was an odd time for her and Shepard, but she just couldn't help but love it.

"Are you ready for more, you biotic bitch?" Shepard asked as Jack fell to the floor, her limbs no longer able to support her after the orgasms she had. "Wanna keep feeding that pussy my cum? Make an offspring that'll appease this son of a bitch?"

"Shepaaard…" Jack moaned, rolling onto her back. "Please, I can't handle any more, just…stop…I think they've seen enough…"

"Far from it!" Grutt cackled. "Why don't you have another cum inside her, Shepard? Make sure she's got a pussy drowning in your seed to assure that baby."

Shepard laughed, staring down at the worn put biotic. His cock was still throbbing even as his seed creamed out of her snatch, showing off just how much spunk he truly had inside him. "If it's for the sake of humanity," Shepard said, standing over Jack as he grabbed her legs, "who knows, maybe they'll survive the Reapers and manage to breed the future of humanity. We'll just have to see!"

Raising Jack's legs up, he managed to bring the biotic's crotch closer to his dick before rolling her legs back, squatting down to press his member within her pussy. Jack yelped like a dog as he penetrated her once again, with more of the previously unleashed jizz pumping out of her cunt. The Cerberus agents were rooting for Shepard as he showed his dominance over what they perceived to be a broken and destroyed Subject Zero, watching the commander give her one more go before dumping another load inside her. His seed spilled down Jack's ass crack, trickling down her lower back until it met with the floor, making a further mess due to the amount already delivered to her.

"Oh fuck, Shepard, fuck…keep…fucking me…let me have that baby, pleeease!" Jack was now at her limit, with Shepard seeing the wet and ruined face of the biotic as she stared up at him with begging eyes, tears of pleasure still building up from the ducts before they rolled down her cheeks. Her nose was messy as well, to the point that all her sniffling did little good to keep the snot from spilling from her nostrils and oozing down to her upper lip.

"Yeah, about time you came to admit it!" Shepard groaned through his teeth. "I knew you'd come around, just a matter of time." He repositioned his body so that he could get in Jack's face, their noses pushing together while the commander looked as though he were going to do push ups over her with how he was set up. His hips still managed to slap away at the biotic's buttocks, with most of the Cerberus soldiers watching it closely to see if her cheeks would shake with every hard buck he made against her. He was certainly working hard to get her to cum once again, as evidenced by the way her juices splashed about anytime Shepard gave her the harshest thrusts he was capable of. His tip continued to slip in and out of the cervix, with Jack knowing that he was going to keep close to her when the time was right.

"Ah! Yes! Shepard! I love it! I love how you fuck my pussyyyyy!" Jack growled, her legs wrapping around Shepard's body to keep him close to her. This gave him less room to work with as she brought him against her tightly, but he did adjust by ramming into her crotch at a faster speed, even if the slap of wet skin on skin lost its impact. But the Cerberus voyeurs cared little for that, more entertained than anything by how the commander had become so tough on a former ally that he ended up breaking her down like this. So they think, at least.

Next Jack wrapped her arms around Shepard's shoulders, bringing him close to her as their noses touched yet again. The biotic had her mouth hanging open, her tongue sticking out as she flicked it against his face, much to his annoyance. The commander just allowed her to do so, figuring she could be cut some slack now that they're at the end of their rape charade.

"Come on Shepard," Jack said with a grin, "fuck me hard, leave that dick in me and let it fill my pussy with that fucking cum! I wanna have the babies of Commander Shepard and be his breeding machine for the rest of my life! Do it, Shep! Fucking DO IT!" Jack started to really get into it now, rocking back against the commander's dick as best she could even as he was on top of her, her body curled up as he jackhammered her snatch. Shepard started to breathe heavily, aware that he was at the end of his rope. He could only hold back for so long, even if it was just for the excuse of having time with Jack, but his dick was refusing to let it go for any longer. It pumped blood hard into the tip, as if it begged for that release. And with one hard thrust, Shepard arched into Jack, his face looking up at the ceiling even with his eyes shut tightly…

The Cerberus soldiers, even Grutt, celebrated as Shepard released another load inside Jack's snatch, her womb filling with the seed while his crown poked through the cervix. Jack cried out like a banshee, holding the commander close while she released her own fluids as well. Her clear juices spilled out around his dick, with an excessive amount of creamy cum following after. Jack wished her body were modified to be stretched out and take his load, but unfortunately for her she could never manage to afford that kind of technology, though she was also worried that her tattoos would stretch out. Perhaps someday…

Shepard and Jack laid on the floor, with the commander collapsing atop the instructor, their naked bodies still touching. Jack became more relaxed, her head turned to the side while her tongue dangled out of her mouth. They were far too exhausted between the sex and playing up their roles that they just couldn't move many muscles, even with the soldiers and Grutt surrounding them.

"Very good work, commander!" Grutt said, wearing a great big grin on his lips. "I'm sure after that there is guarantee that you'll be able to have the ultimate life form as an offspring yet. But…now that you've fulfilled my needs, I'm afraid you're of no further use to me."

"That figures…" Shepard murmured to himself. "Come on, Tali, where are you…"

"Ready?" Grutt shouted, the Cerberus gunmen ready to strike at the commander. "Aim…FI-"

WHAKOOOM!

The agents and Grutt were sent back by a massive explosion, knocking the door down and destroying its frame in the process. As smoke filled the room, so did the students, who started using their biotic abilities to take out as many Cerberus agents as they could. The invading soldiers found themselves too distracted by the number of young children they had previously captured to bother with Shepard, who had started to crawl to the door with Jack to avoid the line of fire. A rather obvious trail of cum followed behind her, leaking from her snatch while she did her best to sneak out.

Grutt himself almost got lost in the fight between his men and their former captives, trying to find the commander while he could. After spotting the trail of the commander's cum, the Cerberus scientist managed to find a shotgun dropped by one of his dead men. He found the commander, aiming the sights right for his asshole, and…

PTOW!

Before he could even make the shot, a laser flew right threw his forehead, causing him to collapse. Even before he hit the ground, Grutt wore the biggest smile on his face, happy to know that the future was in the hands of two of the finest humans he had ever witnessed.

Tali put her pistol back, her hips at her side as she awaited Shepard and Jack outside the room. The action was starting to die down, with the young biotics holding an advantage over the more experienced Cerberus soldiers. One side clearly had more casualties, with no student ending up on the floor, causing the remainder of the human supremacists to retreat with those younger than them chasing them out of the school.

As the buck naked commander and instructor approached her, Tali leered at them, though it was hard to see through her visor. Even so, they knew her well enough that they could feel her haze, aware that they had been caught in the act. "Ah, shhhhhoot…" Jack said, aware of her students' presence, yet did nothing to cover her nudity. "You saw us, didn't you?"

Tali nodded. "Shepard. I…can't fucking believe you went and banged this…HUSSY…without my knowledge!"

"Language." Shepard said.

"Fuck that." Tali said coldly. "I don't care if this were a life or death situation, Shepard, I feel so…betrayed! Of all the people you would…ugh!"

"Hey, it's not like you're any prize under that mask." Jack said with a smirk.

"Listen, both of you," Shepard said, stepping between the two, "the students are saved, we did what we had to in order to stall, everyone is safe and sound. So let's just take a moment to calm down."

"Might wanna do the same, then." Jack laughed, poking at Shepard's oddly erect dick. "What, does two girls fighting turn you on?"

"…yes…"

After everyone took a second to relax, Tali opened up, "Although, I have to admit, it was…really hot seeing Shepard fuck like that." If they could see the blush she had underneath that helmet…

"So…what are you saying, Tali? You're okay with me and Jack?"

"Under two conditions. One…you only ever do it around me, and I get to watch while my…attachment rubs me the right way. And two…you inseminate MY eggs in Jack when you do it!"

"What? The fuck kind of talk is THAT?!"

As the two women bicker over the conditions, Shepard sighed and shook his head. Things were going to be rather interesting for his future…


End file.
